Taoetnk : Discontinued
by KTT-akida
Summary: Previously written under the penname Elliminist.


The Adventures of Elliminist the Noble Knight (But he's an acolyte…)

This is a fanfic, 'nuff said.

A first RO fanfic by Elliminist 

Disclaimer: Ragnarok online is owned by Gravity, and I am not making any profit from this work. Just another little fanfic…

Notes: based off a real adventure…in my game.

-The beginning…-

Elliminist the fanfic writer was playing…with his younger sister.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" his sister asked.

"Injustice…" Elliminist muttered.

-The real world/ aka The world of Ragnarok -

"ARGH!!!" Elliminist woke with a start. He got up from the field he dozed on and cursed.

"What is this other world I dream about?" he wondered.

"Hey! You!" a man called, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for an apprenticeship," Elliminist stated. 

"I see. Come on novice," The man ordered. 

"I'll take you to the church," he stated.

-Church/ aka Training Grounds -

Elliminist gathered his pack and entered the church. 

"Hello," a pretty red haired girl said to him. 

"H-Hi!" Elliminist stuttered.

They both stood looking at the moving crowd.

"I'm Elliminist," the poor stuttering dude said finally.

"I'm Kate," the girl said.

"So, what are you going to be?" Kate asked.

"Um…I don't know," Elliminist said randomly.

Kate looked at Elliminist and slid a hand on his face. Elliminist's white hair fell forward and he blushed.

"Has anyone said you're cute?" 

It took a full minute before Elliminist could take in the words. "No," he said finally, "No one has."

"Well, no one will…" Kate said before sticking out her tongue, and coming closer, "because you're mine," She said before kissing him.

-Pause 

The real Elliminist, the fanfic author, starts coughing cough cough got lucky cough. "I need an insulin shot," he said before resuming his work 

End Pause -

Later…

Kate came from the kiss. Elliminist was too stunned. 

"I'll see you sometime?" Kate asked.

"Su-sure," Elliminist stuttered.

Kate left a shocked Elliminist. Elliminist picked up his bag and searched for his wallet. But he couldn't find it. "Damn! Kate was a thief!" Elliminist mumbled before taking chase. 

"HEY! YOU! WAIT!" Elliminist shouted out. Kate broke into a run. One of the priests created a warp portal for the novices to Prontera. Kate jumped into the portal. Elliminist followed suit.

-WARPING -

"AHH!!" a shout from a white haired fanfic writer was heard in the boundless space of the wormhole.

Prontera 

Prontera was a place where Acolytes became amazing people with amazing powers. It had withheld thousands of years of monsters, and it was rarely taken by surprise. However…

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!" The cry of a very-freaked out white haired male shook the very foundations of Prontera. 

-Somewhere in Morroc -

A scientist was working underground. A rumble shook the earth before the scientist checked his seismograph. 

"9.2 on the Richter scale???" 

-Back to Prontera -

Elliminist woke up. His eyes focused on several priests. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Prontera Church," A voice said. "You have great potential, boy"

"I do?" Elliminist was baffled. 

"Yes. Your energy is great, and if you harnessed them in the right way, you could become a great priest," The Priest said. "My name is Rubarbarich," he said before shaking Elliminist's hand.

Elliminist got up. 

-Prontera Town Square -

"BAPHOMET ALERT!" Someone cried.

"BAPHOMET!!" The whole town rose up to the challenge. A huge minotaur with a scythe was rampaging through the town square. Elliminist thought for a moment before charging forward…to safety…

-Prontera Field -

Elliminist sat down. He was scared. He had faced a Fabre and was kicked. Though, if he had picked up a knife and attacked, the outcome may have been much different. 

"AH!" Elliminist cried as the green caterpillar advanced on him. 

"HELP!!!" Elliminist shouted as he ran.   
  


"Use the knife, idiot!" someone shouted.

Elliminist stopped. He picked up his knife he had by his side.

FLASHBACK 

Elliminist's parents: Here son, take this knife before you go into the world.

Elliminist: Thank you.

Parents: wait…here take this letter.

Elliminist: I take it with gratitude.

Later… 

Elliminist opened his letter

Two words were written: "Good Luck…"

Elliminist sweat dropped. 

END FLASHBACK 

Elliminist drew the fated knife from its sheath. He glared at the Fabre. The Fabre advanced. Elliminist…ran. 

Elliminist was cornered, and he prayed quickly, 'God, if I die, please give my extensive anime collection to Kate,' as the caterpillar crawled closer. The otaku (anime fan) boy shielded his face and flailed his legs wildly. No attack came. Elliminist looked up and saw the face of a swordsman. 

"Thank You," Elliminist said to the red haired swordsman. 

"No Problem, Novice," The man said, "My name is Sonoshiro" 

"I'm Elliminist," Elliminist replied.

"In trouble I see, young boy?" Sonoshiro asked. 

"Yeah…" Elliminist drawled off.

"How about we join forces? You can level up faster," The redhead laughed.

"Okay! I'm up to it!" Elliminist stood up.

-Meanwhile   
  


A poring was running through the fields, all happy. 

"Apple!" The poring cried.

From a little distance away a thief asked his comrade, "Hey, isn't that my apple?"

His friend replied, "Leave it."

"Nah, lets have a little fun," the thief replied.

The thief dropped a jellopie. The poring turned, 'No no, JELLOPIE!" The poring reached the jellopie when he noticed two dark shadows. "Hallo" The poring said nervously.

"What do we have here?" The thief said, "A poring?"

-Back to the Otaku -  
  


Elliminist was getting stronger, his knife carving the entrails of a roda frog in mere seconds. "I'm doing it!" he cried happily. "A Phracon!" He exclaimed, when he saw what the frog had dropped. Reaching out, someone grabbed it before him. Elliminist looked up to see…Kate. 

"Dammit! Give that here," The boy pleaded. "Nah!" Kate stuck out her tongue and ran off.

"Sigh..."

"Lets go pawn our stuff now," said Sonoshiro once he returned from taking down a thief bug with a knife. He drew out his falchion once again and led the way.

-Meanwhile -

The thief sat at the bar with his 'mates'. They downed another red potion and laughed at their jokes.

"Baphomet at the town square of Prontera!" some one cried upstairs.

"Lets take him down!" The guys cried and rushed upward.

Back to the otaku dude 

"Hey! Look, there's a couple of jellopies over there. I'll get them," Elliminist said to Sonoshiro

-Pause   
  


Elliminist the fanfic author chokes on his tea, gasping 'cheapo, cheapo'

Note: If you haven't worked it out, Elliminist is also known as Otaku dude, and white haired male. He's only 15, because he's a novice. Otaku the is Japanese word to describe an anime fan

End Pause -

"Hey! That thief bug has the jellopie!" The Otaku cried. 

"After him! I mean, her! I mean, it!" Sonoshiro cried. 

-At the scene of destruction -

The Baphomet was bashing everything. Novice warriors on for a challenge charged at the Baphomet, only to fail in its wake. 

"Urgh! Too strong!" one downed novice said.

Fifteen mages stood their ground against the Baphomet.   
  


"Firebolt!"

"Soul Strike!"

"Toilet roll!" many people face faulted at that one.

"Right…"

-With the Otaku -

The white haired boy lunged at the bug.

The thief bug's friends appeared out of nowhere.

"Help…"

-Battle -

The souls released from the spell attacked the Baphomet. The Baphomet stood still, then knocked the mages unconscious. 

A poring stood on the shoulder of the Baphomet. It cried, "Hey, its them bro! Those people who beat me up!"

The thief who was mentioned froze. The Baphomet glared down on the scared character. "Have you been beating up my brother?" He boomed.

The thief was transfixed. "No, we…were just playing. He was so CUTE and…"

The thief never got to finish as the Baphomet lifted the thief up. The poring tossed an apple at his head and said, "Here's your apple. Now we'll play with you…" 

BANG! POW! SPIFF!

-Prontera Town Square -

"Gee, I wonder why the place is so empty?" Elliminist asked.

Sonoshiro finished cashing up his stuff and said, "Maybe there was a monster attack,"

"Lets find out," the otaku said as he pushed open the door.

-Outside -

The Baphomet had finished with the Thief and his friends when…

"ARGH!" 

The Baphomet turned around to see a puny white haired boy looked like he was scared to death.

Elliminist was scared to death.

The Baphomet stared down at the shaking boy and said, "Have you come to fight me?" 

"No! Not at all!" the otaku squeaked, "um…Sonoshiro?"

Sonoshiro could be seen behind a shop window. The red haired warrior mouthed two words: good luck.

"ARGH!!!!!!" Elliminist broke into a run.

The Baphomet chased after him.

-Somewhere else -

Fifteen mages stirred from their sleep. They had got kicked by the Baphomet, but had inflicted huge damage on it. 

  
  
"Hey! Where'd it go?" 

-With the otaku -

Elliminist ran out of the city. The Baphomet was close behind. 

  
  
"ARGH!" the Otaku shouted. 

The Baphomet followed, but slammed into a bridge on the outskirts of the city.

"ERK!" He cried, as his powerful body slammed into a solid rock bridge, full on.

The Baphomet stumbled for a while, before it fell to the ground, knocked out. A poring jumped off the Baphomet, and ran off. 

"Poring, easy kill," Elliminist muttered as he ran to disembowel the Poring.

Elliminist came back to the Baphomet. He noticed a few things it had dropped.

"COOL! Free drops!" Elliminist cried as he picked up the items.

"A Baphomet Card, a Baphomet Doll, a Evil Horn, a Berry, a Crescent Scythe, a Gungnir, a Holy Robe, and a Magestic Goat? Cool," He said as he pocketed the items.

"Now, what status have I got better at since the last battle? 15 to agility? Okay…"

Elliminist turned his head to see a group of people charging at him with pitchforks. "Kill Stealer!" they seemed to say. "Sorry," Elliminist said, and zipped off.

-Pause 

The fanfic author would like to apologise for siding with a kill stealer. he does not condone with kill stealing. Kill stealers should humble and apologise if they accidentally start to do so. Otherwise, they should be thankful if the other players don't turn him into the authorities (i.e. Gravity, or the GM of whatever server your are playing in). 

End Pause -

The next day… 

Elliminist looked at the daily notices of Prontera.

He sweat dropped as he read:

WARNING! Prodigy at large! 

An amazingly powerful warrior has been reported of looting items and kill stealing. Please keep your belongings safe. The prodigy, as he has been deemed, is reported to be a middle-aged mastermind, capable of almost anything, including killing the mighty Baphomet. He must be stopped at all costs.

REWARD of 10,000 Zeny on his capture. The last time he was seen was in Prontera.

Thank you, 

Gravity (authorities of Ragnarok since 1999)

"Right…"

-Some where in Morroc -

A red haired girl was reading the 'Beta Times', a weekly newspaper on the stability of Rangarok. 

"Prodigy? Is he 'that' good?" Kate mused, "Challenge accepted," she said to no one as she folded the newspaper and left for Prontera.

-Izlude Cafe -

A silver (not white!) haired boy was reading the paper. 

"So, Elliminist has got into trouble again," The boy said to himself as he folded his newspaper and put it away. "He'll need me this time…"

FLASHBACK 

Two kids were playing together. One had white hair, while the other had semi-silver dyed hair. 

"This is cool," Elliminist said to his friend.

"You're right!" The other chibi said.

"Hey, Akira, do you want to join parties when we get older?" Elliminist asked.

"The great Akiramenai will not bow down to you!" Akira laughed.

"Really?" Elliminist laughed back, "That does it, mud fight!"

END FLASHBACK 

End Chapter 1 

To be continued.

Author's post notes: Whew! That took some time. A little joke here, a fact there, and wow! Its already 9 pages. Well, another X pages to go. Till next time.

Elliminist


End file.
